The Adventure Begins
by obelisk0007
Summary: This story contains the humble beginnings of Blaze, the OC featured in Pokemon World Championship. Read the adventure of Blaze, together with his SPECIAL friend, Cherry. Read as he battles rivals, defeat gym leaders, and win badges.
1. Chapter 1

"This, by far, has been the most intense battle the sinnoh region has ever seen! The battle rages in between the champion, Cynthia, and the challenger, Blaze! Who will win? Take your bets now!" the announcer said through the microphone. 

But I can't listen to that right now. I'm in the middle of the championship match with Cynthia. 

"Infernape, use Fire Blast!" I ordered my Infernape. 

"Garchomp, use Dig to dodge! Then use Dragon Rush!" shouted Cynthia. I can sense the strain in her voice. Is the champion having difficulty fighting a rookie like me? 

Infernape shot the Fire Blast. It would have been a direct hit if Garchomp didn't use Dig to dodge it. 

"I'm not going to let you get away that easily!" I said. 

"Infernape use Earthquake!" I shouted. 

Infernape started vibrating, sending out an earthquake with him as the epicenter. "More!" I ordered my pokemon. The Earthquake became more violent. 

Garchomp got out of the ground, looking dizzy. 

"Now, Infernape, Use Close Combat!" 

Infernape rushed towards Garchomp with blinding speed! When he got near enough, he bombarded Garchomp with a flurry of punches and kicks. 

"Oh no!" said Cynthia. 

"Yes! Finish this Infernape! Use…"

"BLAZE! WAKE UP!" 

"WHA-? What's happening? Is it the end of the world?" 

The girl in front of me slapped me silly. "Wake up sleepy head!" she said while bombarding me with a flurry of slaps. 

"Cherry stop! Stop slapping me! You're like an Inferno using Close Combat! You even look like one!" I told her.

"Why you?" then she continued slapping me. Sigh. This girl is as violent as ever. 

"Cherry! Please stop slapping him! My son wouldn't live to get his first pokemon today!" said Mom. 

"Ooops. I think I got carried away!" she said. 

"You think?" I said. Getting slapped can get exhausting! 

"Come on. You've got to get ready. You and Cherry need to get to Sandgem Town to get your starter pokemon today! Aren't you excited?" 

"Yeah. Super." I told her. 

"Come on. Don't do that today. This is a very special today for both you and Cherry. This is the day both of you are going to become trainers! At least act excited for Cherry." Said Mom. 

Our discussion was disrupted by Cherry screaming, "Oh Gosh, Blaze! Didn't you get ready for today? Why is your backpack still empty?" screamed Cherry. 

My Mom gave me the evil look. "I told you I'm not excited." I said as I was walking towards the bath room to get ready. 

It took me just ten minutes to take a bath. And five minutes to dress for today. I'm wearing my usual Red and Black Shirt, Beige Shorts, below the knees. I hate wearing long pants. I'm also wearing my rubber shoes, too. 

"Okay. I'm ready." I said before I took one last sweeping look around my room. "It's going to be a long time before I come back here again." I said, depressed. 

When I climbed down the stairs, I saw Mom stuffing my backpack with things. 

"Okay. I put some basic medicines in the left pocket, your clothes in the main section, and surprise in the right pocket. Don's ask what it is! Just check it out after you got your starter pokemon. You can store more in your front pocket. That's all, I think." 

"Thanks Mom. You're the best!" I told her. That's right. She has been the best Mom for me. She filled out the role of both Mom and Dad perfectly for 9 years. See, My Dad left us because he loves his work so much. He didn't actually leave us. It's just that he hasn't been too much of a father to me. I know Mom gets lonely without Dad around. What's going to happen to her if I leave? 

"Take care." Then she looked at cherry. "Both of you." Then she kissed Cherry on the forehead. 

"Thanks ! You're the best!" said Cherry. Then she hugged my Mom tightly. 

"And what about you? Are you going to be okay?" I asked my Mom. 

"I can manage. Right Growly?" she asked, talking to our pet, Growly, a Growlithe. 

"Growlithe!" said the puppy pokemon. "Take care of Mom, Growly." 

I turned to Cherry. "Let's go." I told her then proceeded down the stairs. 

"Thanks again Mrs. Westwood! Take care!" 

Mom waved goodbye. She looked at us until the top of the hill. When she can't see us anymore, she went inside the house with Growly in tow. 

"This is the start isn't it?" said Cherry. I can feel the excitement in her voice. I've got to admit. I AM getting excited. The adrenaline. This strange feeling. I can feel the power even though I haven't got my first pokemon yet. 

"Yes. This is the start." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Come on Blaze! Hurry up!" said Cherry. Why is she still able to run? We've been walking for an hour already! Does this girl have a generator in there?

.

.

"Wait up Cherry! Geez. Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her.

.

.

"They might run out of pokemon! We've got to get there first!" said Cherry. She's excited as always.

.

.

"Can't we stop for lunch?" I asked her. Pleadingly.

.

.

"Are you crazy? NO!" she shouted.

.

.

"But I'm hungry!"

.

.

"No No No No and…No."

.

.

"You won't even turn 10 until 5pm!"

.

.

"Even though! It's still my birthday today!"

.

.

.

In the end, I lost. I can't win against her in an argument. It's not that I can't but I know that she's a sore loser when it comes to teasing.

.

.

.

.

At last, after 20 more agonizing minutes, we have reached Sandgem Town. It's composed mostly of farm-style houses, bungalow types, etc. with their large front yards with in season flowers. It's typically a laid back town, perfect for a researcher like Professor Rowan.

.

.

.

We reached the Lab safely. At least I did. Cherry didn't slap me all the way here. She just slapped me for about a kilometer then stopped. =)

.

.

.

"Professor Rowan! We're here to get our starter pokemon! Open up!" said Cherry as she started banging on the door.

.

.

"Cherry! Stop that! Prof. Rowan might get mad at us!" I scolded her.

.

.

"Pshaw. Stop being such a baby, Blaze." She said then resumed the banging.

.

.

"Oh boy." Then I returned on my problem, "How to watch naruto in the pokemon center."

.

.

.

Suddenly, the door opened. Out came a boy about our age. He's wearing a Grey Shirt and Black Pants.

.

.

"Stand aside n00bs." Then left.

.

.

"That jerk! Wait till he get my pokemon! I'm gonna show him! Grrrrr!"

.

.

"Down girl, down." I told her. I tried to overpower her, but I failed. She rushed to the boy then threw a punch at him.

.

.

But, the boy caught her fist. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

.

.

"JERK!" then she kicked him in the leg. "Ouch!"

.

.

Then she stalked off. "Come on. Let me get my hands on my pokemon. Then I'll show him!"

.

.

.

"Welcome kids. Aren't you a little late?" He asked. That's professor Rowan. He looks scary, but he's actually a very kind man!

.

.

"We've encountered…problems." Said Cherry.

.

.

"Well that's okay now. Unfortunately, The trio of starters is not complete. Turtwig was picked already by a boy who came earlier than you guys."

.

.

"A boy? Is he wearing a Grey shirt and Black pants?" I asked him. I'm curious now.

.

.

"Why Yes! He's the turtwig trainer!"

.

.

"He's the problem I was talking about." Said Cherry. I sense her malicious aura. She's raring to kill the grey shirt kid!

.

.

"Oh. Well then. Fortunately, Piplup and Chimchar is still available. Take your pick." Said Professor Rowan.

.

.

.

"What are you waiting for? Take your pick already…n00b." Said the grey shirt kid. Why is he still here?

.

.

"Oh Shadow! You're still here? Why didn't you leave for Jublife city?" asked Prof. Rowan.

.

.

"Shadow huh?" I said.

.

.

Shadow looked at me. "Well this one…looks stronger than Ms. N00b here." Then he looked at Cherry.

.

.

"Why you?" said Cherry. She's going to punch the guy again but I stopped her.

.

.

"Stop it Cherry! Aren't you a trainer or what?" I told her.

.

.

She looked at me, wondering what I'm talking about.

.

.

"The pokeballs?" I told her.

.

.

She got it this time. "Oh!"

.

.

She turned to Shadow then said, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

.

.

Shadow raised his eyebrows at Cherry. "A pokemon battle? You have got to be kidding me. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." He said with a smirk.

.

.

"Let's see about that. I choose…Chimchar!" she then took the pokeball from the pedestal.

.

.

"A battle? Great! There's a field outside that could serve as a battlefield." Said Prof. Rowan.

.

.

.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Shadow and Cherry. Begin!" announced Prof. Rowan.

.

.

"This is gonna be too easy. You go first, noob." said Shadow.

.

.

"Why you? Come on out, Chimchar!" she threw the pokeball into the battlefield. Out comes the chimp pokemon. "Chimchar!"

.

.

"How pitiful. You need to take the one with the type advantage to win. That won't be a problem, however. Turtwig, let's go!" said Shadow. The tiny leaf pokemon burst from the pokeball. "Tur Turtwig!"

.

.

"Start!" said Prof. Rowan.

.

.

"Chimchar use scratch!" said Cherry. "Going on the offense huh?" said Shadow. "Turtwig use withdraw!"

.

.

The pokemon retreated under it's shell. Chimchar's attack is useless!

.

.

"Now Turtwig. Use Tackle!" ordered Shadow.

.

.

"Oh no you don't! Leap and use Turtwig as leverage for your jump!" said Cherry.

.

.

"Ha! Turtwig, see where Chimchar's going to land? Use a full powered Tackle there." Said Shadow.

.

.

"What?" huh. I bet Cherry didn't see that one coming.

.

.

Turtwig landed a direct critical hit on chimchar. It's a one hit KO.

.

.

"Are you done, n00b?" asked Shadow.

.

.

Cherry stood there, with her hands balling into fists. She can't punch Shadow now. Not now that Shadow beat her at a pokemon battle.

.

.

"So… I guess this means that I'm next?" I asked Shadow.

.

.

"You want a shot at me too? I don't mind. You look stronger than your friend here. I think you'll put up a challenge, at least." Said Shadow.

.

.

"So you'll be taking Piplup?" asked Prof. Rowan.

.

.

"Yup. I'll be using Piplup." I told him.

.

.

.

5 minutes later, the second match is ready to start. It's going to be me against Shadow. This is gonna be one hell of a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The battle between Blaze and Shadow is about to begin. Trainers are you ready?" said Prof. Rowan.

The wind blew, allowing the clouds to cover the sky and the sun, turning the surroundings a little bit darker.

"I'm ready." I said, fixing my spiky hair before putting on my gloves for battle.

"I'm always ready. Let's start." said Shadow, as boastful as ever.

"Then let's start. Battle…begin!" Prof. Rowan announced.

"Let's go Piplup!" I shouted, calling to my little penguin pokemon. Piplup burst from the pokeball, looking fierce and ready for battle.

"Turtwig. Come on out!" said Shadow. His Turtwig came out of the pokeball, just like the way it came out before. Even after battling Chimchar, Turtwig still looked fierce and ready for battle.

"You go first, Blaze." Okay...what? Did he just call me by my name?

"Stop acting so surprised there. Start battling already!" he shouted. All right. If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he's gonna get.

"Piplup, use peck!" I shouted. Piplup's beak glowed, readying the attack.

"Turtwig use harden!" said Shadow. Turtwig hid under his little shell.

"That trick again?" Come on, Blaze. He's gonna corner you, just like what he did with Cherry. I've got to formulate a plan, and fast.

Come on, Blaze! Think!

As I futilely tried to formulate a plan, a drizzle started to occur during the battle. I looked up at the sky. "A drizzle…" I said, astonished at the sudden change in weather. Suddenly, an idea came into my head.

"Come on, piplup! Stop using peck and retreat!" I told Piplup. He immediately stopped his assault then jumped backwards.

"What? Turning into a coward now?" Shadow taunted. No matter how much you taunt me, you can't break my plan. I just hope this works…

"Piplup, use Bide." I ordered him. He immediately started gathering the energy for bide.

"Do you think you'll get the chance to use that attack? Turtwig, Tackle now!" he said.

Turtwig immediately charged at Piplup, scoring a direct hit. "Piplup, hang on!"

Come on…activate already…

"Turtwig, keep on tackling Piplup!" Shadow shouted. Right…come on…keep attacking…right into my trap…

I'm sorry Piplup. But I really need to do this. The limited attacks restrict me from making complex tactics, so I need to rely on brute force on this one.

The drizzle increased as time went on. Perfect, just like in my plan. Turtwig kept on attacking Piplup, and I can see Piplup is barely holding on.

"Now, Piplup. Use Torrent." I said. The moment I said that, Piplup immediately glowed a blue light. "What the hell?" Shadow said. He looked at me, astonished at what I'm doing. Abilities can't be ordered like attacks, but here I am, ordering Piplup to use his ability, Torrent.

"Just like my plan." I told him.

"No! Turtwig use Tackle. Finish this. Now!" Shadow lost his cool, finally.

"Oh no you don't. Piplup. Release Bide with Torrent!" As Turtwig charged to Piplup, Piplup let loose the energy he's been charging up, hitting Turtwig with a direct hit of Bide powered up with Torrent.

Even before the smoke cleared, it was clear who was the winner.

"Turtwig is unable to battle. Blaze and Piplup wins the match!" said Prof. Rowan.

I can't believe it! I won my very first match! "Piplup! We won!" I said, running to Piplup.

"Hmp." Said Shadow, who was leaving the battle field already.

But as I approached Piplup, he suddenly collapsed!

"PIPLUP!" I shouted, running towards my pokemon.

"He has been terribly injured in the fight. We need to tend to his injuries right away!" said Cherry. She's obviously worried about Piplup.

"Come on buddy. Hang in there. We'll get you better right away."

"Come on, Blaze. Let's get Piplup inside." Said professor rowan.

After a while, Piplup got out of the professor's room, looking good as new. Phew. I was worried!

"Professor, is Piplup fine now?" I asked him urgently.

"He's in tip-top shape now. Take good care of your new partner, okay?"

"Pipiplup!" Piplup chorused.

"I will." I got my backpack from the professor's couch. "Professor Rowan, we should get going now. Thanks for everything!"

"Wait Blaze. I was supposed to give you something…"

"You don't need to Professor. You've done enough for us already."

"No, no, I insist on this." The he took out a folder. He retrieved something from inside the folder.

It's a Disc.

"This… is TM 03. You'll find this very useful for Piplup."

"What is does this do?"

"Piplup's Movepool is very limited right now. That useful item right there teaches the move Water Pulse to a compatible pokemon, such as Piplup."

"Really? How can I use this?"

"Go to a pokemon center, then tell the girl there, Nurse Joy, that you want to teach a TM move to your pokemon. Hand her the disc and the pokeball containing your compatible pokemon. After that, leave everything to Nurse Joy!"

"That's all?"

"You'd better go now. Don't want to have Cherry waiting for you."

"Thanks again professor!" then I waved him goodbye.


End file.
